


"I Feel Like White Fluffy Clouds"

by lizziepro



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painkillers make Taekwoon an interesting fellow after a football accident. Luckily, Jaehwan doesn't mind playing nurse til he heals up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Feel Like White Fluffy Clouds"

Jaehwan finally found himself relieved after a tension filled 24 hours of worrying, waiting, and worrying some more.

  
Idol Sports Day is never without tension, mostly from the expected injuries or embarrassments idols often gain at the event. Whether it be a trip at the finish during the hurdles, a jump landed wrongly in the high jump, or a sprained ankle during futsal, extra caution was taken by all to avoid any of the slew of injuries so expected.  
  
Unfortunately, Taekwoon hadn't had luck on his side that day. After jumping for a header during a heated futsal match, he landed, ankle bowing beneath him and cracking sounding similar to the time Sanghyuk thought it'd be a good idea to wrap Wonsik in bubble wrap and roll him down hall at Music Core last year.  
  
The pain was immediate as Taekwoon fell to the ground, tears brimming at his eyes and lips becoming thin as he bit them.  
  
The doctor's orders that evening prohibited him from walking on his fractured ankle for the next month with mandatory exercise and physical therapy for 2 months after the initial healing process.  
  
In addition, some quality pain killers, to ease the pain and allow him plenty of rest despite his typical impatience whilst injured. But if he wanted to heal, he had to rest, and resting while tense from pain wasn't real resting, according to his doctor.  
  
So that's how he ended up here, lying in his bed while Jaehwan attempted to quell his overt laughter, a typical night since the injury and painkiller prescription. Jaehwan had been given the duty since the two shared a room and Jaehwan had immediately volunteered to be Taekwoon's nurse, outfit included if Taekwoon ever requested.  
  
He didn't, but Jaehwan kept the uniform on hand just in case, tucked away in the corner with his other costumes. Wig and all.

  
But that's a story for another time.  
  
It was around 11:30pm when Jaehwan was trying to get Taekwoon settled in for sleep but the painkillers were at their peak, causing Taekwoon to find the stupidest things to be downright hilarious.  
  
The topic tonight, Jaehwan's nose.  
  
_"Jaehwannie~ It's so big!! Will it fit into my mouth??"_ Taekwoon practically yelled (or as loud as one might consider yelling for Taekwoon), with windows open and presumably neighbors trying to mind their own business and achieve the ever-elusive 8-9 hours of sleep, only to be interrupted by what anyone would presume is a drunken encounter a few doors down.  
  
_"Hyung, you don't need to eat my nose. Trust me, it's not tasty, nor are the things inside of it. I've had years of experience to prove it."_ Jaehwan smiled sheepishly, chuckling as he swatted away arms and attempts by Taekwoon to dive in and take a good chunk out of his right nostril.  
  
_"But it's cute~ You're cute._  
  
_"No~ You're cute~"_  
  
_"No~ You're the cute one!"_

  
_"No, you~"_  
  
"No!! You are! How are you so cute, Jaehwannie?~" Taekwoon stopped fighting and fell back to the bed, hands still holding Jaehwan's and a content smile spreading across his kitten-like mouth.  
  
Jaehwan sighed, the energetic part of the night was done with. He no longer had to wrangle in the giant kitten that was his boyfriend.  
  
_"Jaehwannie, I feel like white fluffy clouds~"_  
  
_"Yeah? Is that so?"_  
  
_"Yeah, it feels nice. But I always feel like this when I'm with you."_  
  
_"I think you're mistaking me for painkillers, Hyung."_

  
_"But I'm not!"_ Taekwoon exclaimed, eyes getting wide and voice cracking. He sounded so offended that Jaehwan had thought otherwise, that he couldn't be the source of this floating feeling.  
  
_"Okay, okay. You're not. I make you feel like white fluffy clouds~"_

  
_"You do. You make me happy, and I didn't think I could be happy with a broken ankle."_  
  
_"You were really disappointed, huh?"_

  
_"Wouldn't you be? If you hurt yourself in front of thousands of fans, and then couldn't do anything to show them you're okay? To let them down like that?"_  
  
"Hyung, it isn't your fault. Accidents happen."  
  
"I was disappointed, I still am. But you help. You keep me happy, even though you're ridiculous. Thank you." Taekwoon was quiet now, having nuzzled into Jaehwan's side, head resting on his chest and arm wrapped across his torso as Jaehwan wrapped his arm around Taekwoon's back, drawing patterns of all kinds, hopefully helping Taekwoon relax.  
  
They stayed quiet for a few moments, Jaehwan getting sleepier with Taekwoon's warmth attached at his side. His eyes slowly closing, little by little, until-  
  
_"WAHH OTTOKAJI???"_ Jaehwan about flew out of his bed jumping and sitting upright in a split second.  
  
_"What?! Are you okay?? Hyung?"_ He looked back with concern to see a giggling Taekwoon, face hiding behind a pillow and inching closer to Jaehwan's face. Within centimeters, he stopped, eyes glinting with mischief and some residual tears from laughing at his own startling.  
  
_"Hyung?"_

  
Taekwoon popped up from behind the pillow and kissed Jaehwan quickly before Jaehwan could protest.  
  
_"I love you, Jaehwannie."_ Taekwoon said before kissing him again, and hiding behind the pillow, bringing it back down with him as he continued to hide his blushing cheeks with it.  
  
Jaehwan smiled. It was all he could do at this point.  
  
He turned out the bedside lamp and as he turned back, he found Taekwoon sound asleep pillow now down at his chest and mouth gaping slightly, soft kitten-like purrs emitting from his mouth.  
  
He was going to be alright. The prescription ran out in a couple of days, and it wasn't often Taekwoon was silly like this, so open and expressive, so Jaehwan took each day in stride, appreciating more and more the bluntness of his boyfriend.  
  
Jaehwan found his place snuggled with the purring Taekwoon at his side, kissing his forehead, his nose, and his mouth ever so lightly.  
  
_"I love you too. Heal well, Taekwoon."_  
  



End file.
